<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Skater Cats (Yuri on Ice Cat AU) by AWritingNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299356">The Skater Cats (Yuri on Ice Cat AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingNerd/pseuds/AWritingNerd'>AWritingNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri On Ice Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Other, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingNerd/pseuds/AWritingNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the cats came into Yakov's life at different moments from different places, but regardless of their origins, the feline trio comes together for their family, and their owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri On Ice Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Skater Cats (Yuri on Ice Cat AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ice rink of Russia was incredibly familiar with their coach’s feline companions. Even if they didn’t make themselves present, they would still be a constant thought when Mila’s eyes zoned in on a few cat hairs clinging to Yakov’s jacket, or Georgi noticed the fading scratch lines from his coach’s feistiest pet, or even when Lilia- who had come there to help Mila train- found herself asking after their wellbeing, as she was just as enamored with the eccentric beauties as their owner, and cared for them, despite her not outwardly saying so.</p><p>But nobody could care for them as much as Yakov did, and the normally antisocial man could spend hours talking about them. He’d tell them about Viktor, who he’d brought in from the streets in the cold of December. He’d nursed the poor feline back to health, and within a few weeks, he was showing his true colors, his eccentric personality shining through. The Russian Blue had stolen his owner’s heart, and while Yakov hadn’t planned to adopt a cat, he couldn’t bear to get rid of the playful spirit who’d taken residence in his home.</p><p>He’d tell them about Yuuri almost directly after, since the two were extremely affectionate with each other. He’d gotten Yuuri from an old friend, who just couldn’t take care of him anymore. It had been quite jarring, he knew, for the Japanese Bobtail to go from the life he’d had with his previous owner- a man who had raised him since his adoption as a kitten- to living with another man and his energetic cat, in a new place, with no familiar influences. Despite this, however, Yuuri had gravitated towards Viktor eventually- when the other learned to tone down his energy around the anxious male- and after being encouraged by his new owner’s calmness, had gotten familiar with Yakov as well. </p><p>And then there was Yakov’s feistiest addition, a feline he’d picked up from a pet store that just didn’t know how to handle him. The Siamese the store called Yuri was temperamental, enraged much of the time, but Yakov had taken one look at the cat and had seen that he wasn’t being treated right. “Of course he was feisty,” Yakov would say at this part of his story. “He wasn’t given any sort of positive attention, with potential buyers really only entranced by his breed. He needed love, and the other two knew that.” Here he would often laugh as he told stories of introducing the younger male to the other cats in his home, about how he had to call him Yurio because both Yuris came running when he called, and about the way the two older cats had mellowed Yuri down over time with affection and attention. </p><p>All three seemed much happier when they were together. </p><p>If anything, their coach showing happiness made the inclusion of cats in the rink worth it</p><p>----</p><p>The door of the rink flew open, and Yakov stomped into the hall, kicking the snow from his boots, careful to hold the cat carrier away so it wouldn’t jolt with his movements. The skaters waiting on the sidelines looked up at the sudden cacophony of noise, between Yakov’s commands to get ready to skate, and his pet’s meows of eagerness as they pushed against the door to the carrier. Yakov opened it obligingly, smirking fondly when all three of his cats launched out of the crate, hopping along the outer rim of the rink with excitement. Yurio moved along towards the entrance of the ice, accepting scratches from Mila before she left to begin skating, his icy blue eyes fixing on the skaters as they took off for warm-ups. Within no time at all, he found himself in the arms of Lilia, relaxing as he listened to her speak to Yakov, and then begin coaching from the sidelines. </p><p>Yuuri remained next to Yakov, still a little anxious around the other people in the rink, but he didn’t seem adverse to providing affectionate meows as they passed by, even going so far as purring when Georgi popped by to give him a few pets before continuing on. He watched over each skater, and their falls were softened by his concerned mews as he tore into the ice to get to them and care for them. </p><p>Viktor moved out immediately, and he could often be found on the ice himself, sliding along. He had seemed to master the art of clawing his way around the smoothness of the rink, joining the skaters in their routines, though he was taken off the ice during their more serious practices so he wouldn’t be hurt while they trained. </p><p>And during their time in the rink, the skaters began to notice how...human Yakov’s cats really were. Especially Yuuri. Where Yurio was keenly aware of people’s pain, and Viktor of their lack of motivation, Yuuri was aware of his surroundings in general. From the moment they stepped on the rink, Yuuri was attentive to each skater and coach around him, making sure they were stable and happy. His meows, though quiet, were all that the other two needed at any time. His calls had Viktor leaving the ice as fast as possible, had Yurio turn passive after a tough day, and calmed both cats when they were too rowdy. The skaters learned to listen to his calls, as they often warned those on the ice of things they weren’t aware of, like a warning call from Yuuri stopping Mila from toppling over an unsuspecting Viktor on the ice. </p><p>“Maybe I should make Yuuri your coach!” Yakov announced once, the rink filling with laughter.</p><p>The skaters secretly thought that would be nice. </p><p>----</p><p>The Grand Prix was always busy, according to Viktor, but Yuuri found himself surprisingly calm, his anxiousness fading in the presence of his newfound family, and in the beauty of Barcelona. The rink was large, expansive and beautiful, and he navigated around it, and around the new skaters there, with a familiarity he hadn’t expected to feel. Their first leaps into the rink were met with kindness from the skaters already occupying the rink.</p><p>“That’s Otabek Altin,” Viktor pointed out from the sidelines, quiet so the humans wouldn’t be annoyed by his meowing. “He’s a bit cold, but he gives some killer scratches. Then there’s JJ, who I wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole, but Yuuri is kind enough to let him close, and he doesn’t seem too rough. There’s Chris over there, and he’s a little...weird around the other skaters, but he gives a lot of affection too, so we like him.” Viktor paused for a moment, when the doors opened again to admit a familiar Thai skater. “That’s Phichit Chulanont, probably the best person you’ll meet for pets, because he is a pet owner himself, and he loves cats. You can’t go wrong with Peaches,” Viktor added after seeing Yuuri’s gaze, green eyes shining enthusiastically </p><p>Georgi moved into the rink as well, followed shortly by Michele Crispino, who Viktor said was way too obsessed with his littermate to be healthy, but soon enough, the competitors for the Barcelona Grand Prix final were gathered and ready, and the cameras were focused on those on the sidelines. </p><p>This included the trio of felines on the rink’s outer edge. </p><p>“It looks like Coach Yakov Feltsman has brought his bodyguards to the rink! Hello Viktor! Who are your new friends?” Celestino’s booming voice surprised the cats, who all turned around, Viktor less shocked than the other two as he arched into the scratches of the other coach. Yakov was the one who answered, telling Celestino about Yuuri and Yurio’s arrival. The other coach listened intently, keeping an eye on Phichit, who had joined his coach and began paying attention to the cats.</p><p>The cats watched each of the performances with their eyes trained on the action, and when Jean-Jacques Leroy began to fail, Yuuri joined in the cheers with his chirping, picked up when the skater gravitated towards his side of the rink. He got a cocky smile in return as the Canadian man’s confidence returned, as he ended his performance, for better or for worse. </p><p>Otabek stood from his seat, where he had been pampering Yurio, moving towards the rink. Yurio gave him a parting meow of encouragement, and Yuuri shared a knowing glance with Viktor. Yeah, Yurio would be insisting on seeing Otabek a lot more if he could. </p><p>When Otabek won gold, Yurio hopped up at the kiss-and-cry to give him congrats, while Yuuri and Viktor were attending to Phichit, who’d won silver. When the two skaters left the rink, their medals remained in the possession of the cats, draped around their necks for safekeeping until they would be retrieved at the banquet. </p><p>----</p><p>Cats weren’t normally allowed at the banquet, but the infamous trio arrived anyway, and were well received by those there. Viktor was hogged by Chris for the majority of the party, their playful natures blending into chaos as the two found amusement in the laser pen that Chris’ coach had forked over when asked. Yurio spent most of the night near Otabek, both antisocial, but comfortable in each other’s company. Yuuri weaved his presence into many of the skaters’ spaces, including spending some time cheering up JJ, and being pet by Michele’s sister, Sara, and even sitting in the lap of Phichit Chulanont, absorbing all of the attention he could get from the Thai skater. </p><p>By the end of the night, with gold and silver medals returned, and goodbyes said, all three were back at Yakov’s side, cooped into the carrier, but satisfied with the night they’d had, cuddling up to each other and falling asleep in a pile, the family they had created bonded even tighter in the ambient lighting of Barcelona’s streets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>